<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Beginnings by eviestevie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094349">New Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie'>eviestevie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, RT gimme their friendship plssssss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blake goes with her team to Atlas, Ilia ponders what to do next. Luckily, she has a new friend to hang out with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ilia Amitola &amp; Sun Wukong, There’s like the teeniest tiniest bit of bumbleby in there so make do with that XD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a tumblr request from @iactuallytryingtolovemyself for a fic about Ilia</p><p>Enjoy 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilia waved to Blake as she walked down the stairs of the train station towards her team, all of them turning with smiles to greet their reunited teammate. She sighed and leaned her arms against the railing, watching as they chatted and threw banter at one another.</p><p>Blake’s team helped Ilia realise that there were genuine, kind humans who cared for and respected the Faunus. Ruby was bright and welcoming, clearly the most hyper about Blake’s return as she hugged her tightly, Ilia was convinced she’d soon see Blake get lifted off the ground due to her leader’s excitement. Weiss was the one Ilia was most nervous about, being a Schnee and all. However, it appeared the heiress and Blake were close, their conversation bouncing off each other with ease. And Yang, Blake’s partner, seemed nervous around her teammate, Ilia supposed she could understand it after hearing what happened between them at Beacon. However, overall, it was clear to see how glad the blonde woman was to be by her partner’s side.</p><p>Ilia was almost jealous. Even when she attended Atlas, she never really had a team to call her own. She had friends, although those relationships were short lived after the loss of her parents, hearing their heartless reactions towards the accident drove her to rage and vengeance towards humans.</p><p>Luckily, Blake was there to help her realise that violence, although it brought results, would never truly be the correct solution, as it would only breed fear and resentment. Ilia was more than her actions, and she could help the newly formed White Fang promote equality between human and Faunus instead of superiority.</p><p>Adam and the Albain brothers took advantage of her pain, turned her hurt into anger. So she swore to never be controlled like that again, whatever came next would be her decision.</p><p>But... what would that be? Ilia wasn’t sure what her next move was. She could stay at Menagerie to help rebuild the damage caused there, or perhaps she could go to Mistral and help the Belladonnas.</p><p>It would be good to help in either of those places, but it didn’t feel like enough. Ilia wanted more, a new beginning, with excitement and adventure. Whether it was alone or with other people she wouldn’t know.</p><p>“Hey Ilia!”</p><p>Until now.</p><p>Sun appeared behind Ilia, patting her shoulder enthusiastically, a beaming smile lighting up his face. </p><p>‘His name really suits him.’ Ilia thought.</p><p>“Hey Sun, what’s up?” She replied, turning to face him.</p><p>“I could hear you thinking from over there! Something on your mind?” He asked.</p><p>“Well...” Ilia mumbled.</p><p>“You missing Blake already?” He smirked, raising a suggestive brow at her.</p><p>“No! Well, yes. But that’s not it.” Ilia sighed, leaning back against the railing and looking up at the ceiling. “I’m just... not sure what to do.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Sun asked, mimicking Ilia’s position and leaning back with her.</p><p>“I’m not sure where to go.” Ilia explained. “I wanna help out, I could do that at Menagerie or Mistral but... I don’t know, it just doesn’t feel like enough, y’know?”</p><p>“Yeah I get it...” Sun replied, standing up and gesturing his arms up widely. “You’re bored!”</p><p>Well... he wasn’t wrong, but not exactly right either.</p><p>‘The brightness is clearly just on the outside and not so much in his head.’ Ilia thought to herself, holding back a chuckle.</p><p>“... I guess?” She said, sighing. “I dont know. I just want... something like Blake has, like adventure and travelling all over the world.”</p><p>“You could go with Blake.” Sun suggested.</p><p>“Oh no thanks, there’s no way you’re gonna get me to Atlas. I don’t even think the end of the world could bring me there!”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Sun rubbed the back of his head, thinking for a moment before suddenly lighting up again. “I know!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You could come to Vacuo!”</p><p>“Really?” Ilia asked surprised. “I’m not sure what I’d do there.”</p><p>“Who cares? It’s crazy there! I’m sure you’d find something to do.” Sun said, his enthusiasm making him jump where he stood excitedly. “C’mon! It’ll be fun! You can meet the rest of my team!”</p><p>Ilia considered it. Vacuo was a wild place, were only the strong survived on the outskirts in the desert while everyone else lived in the city. She supposed there was people in need that she could help there, whether it was from bandits or whatever crazy creatures lived out there.</p><p>Besides, she began to consider Sun a good friend, there was no harm in making a few more with his teammates.</p><p>“You know what? Sounds like fun.”</p><p>“Yes!” Sun cheered, slinging his arm over her shoulders and pulling her into his side. “You’re gonna love it I promise! You’ve already met Neptune so no problem there. Scarlet is cool, but he’s a little sassy so you gotta deal with that. Sage seems kinda scary but I promise he’s not that bad, he just doesn’t say much.”</p><p>As Ilia listened to Sun’s ranting about his team and how much she was going to love Vacuo, she felt grateful for making the right decision.</p><p>Finally, she could have real friends and live a life to make her own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>